nick_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Cannibal Park
Cannibal Park is an idea for a Horror Comedy mini series. The idea for the mini series came from Tom. Plot Part 1 The film starts with 2 construction workers at a theme park getting chased, when one of them tries to barricade the door, the other tries to record a message, while recording the message, the first construction worker is impaled with a katana and the second worker is attacked off screen. 2 Months later, a group of 8 friends arrive at the park a week before it opens, as part of a contest that one of them won. When they arrive, they don't notice someone stalking them. That night, the 8 friends have a party in their hotel room and 6 of them soon pass out drunk, the only members of the group who don't get drunk are Nate, a college hockey player, and Kelly, a bookworm who Nate has feelings for and who returns Nate's feelings, but neither of them know about the other's feelings, the 2 share a moment before helping the others get to bed. Later that night, Lewis, the leader like figure of the group, wakes up with a serious hangover, when Nate wakes up to make him some coffee, while avoiding a beartrap that had been left in the kitchen (Without noticing the beartrap was even there), when Lewis enters the kitchen, he quickly notices the beartrap and is confused why it was even there, Nate leaves the kitchen while Lewis finishes the coffee, but is soon knocked out when an explosion causes him to fall into a hole in the wall. Nate soon finds Lewis and the 2 are soon attacked by an unknown individual. The other 2 male members of the group, David and Ryan, wake up to find Nate and Lewis missing, they openly mock and insult them as Ryan goes down to the reception while David stays behind. Nate and Lewis soon find themselves in some type of dungeon and try to find a way to escape, while searching for a way out, they find 2 police guns, both with 4 bullets each, on the way out they find they were actually locked in a dungeon themed rollercoaster and try to get down, when they spot a security guard talking to someone else about having a 'feast' and referring to killing the group, when the second person leaves, Lewis shoots the security guard in the back of the head to kill him, when the guard is killed, Lewis hands Nate the handgun and shotgun, in addition to taking a couple grenades. Ryan soon appears at the reception, but when there is no sign of the receptionist, a janitor appears and kills Ryan. Part 2 Nate and Lewis appear at the hotel to see a blood trail on the ground, as well as one of Ryan's earrings, Nate searches the office, only to find the receptionist's severed head. Nate and Lewis decide it would be best to make sure the others are okay, and rush to the girl's room. Meanwhile, David wakes up after being captured off screen, he is interrogated by 2 men, who ask him where the others are and what their weaknesses are, soon, David decides to help them out if they let him live, the men agree. Nate and Lewis arrive back at the girl's room, but find no sign of the girls, they try to search for any clues to the girls' location, but find nothing, until Nate remembers that the girls were excited about the mystic maze attraction, and they decide to head there. When they arrive, they are jumpscared by something at the door, but when Lewis wastes a bulled on it, it is revealed it was only a balloon. The 2 search the maze, when they find a headless body hanging from a hook wearing Ryan's clothes. Nate and Lewis quickly hide when they hear someone, the man is revealed to be a priest, when Nate tries to shoot him with the shotgun, the weapon jams, so instead, Nate uses the shotgun to hit the priest in the head to knock him out, when they search him, they find a sniper rifle, which Lewis takes. When the priest regains consciousness, Nate and Lewis interrogate him, finding out that most of the park staff are former spec ops mercinaries, and are also psychopathic cannibals, when the duo finish interrogating the priest, Nate knocks him out again, while Lewis sets a trap using a grenade, Nate and Lewis leave when 2 cannibals arrive to find the priest, when one of them tries to grab the holy man, the more psychotic cannibal notices the grenade, and the first cannibal instead counters the trap and cuts off the priest's arm, before eating it, the cannibals find Nate and Lewis and a fight ensures, resulting in the cannibal codenamed 'Jester' to be thrown out a window, while the cannibal known as 'Sting' to be interrogated, Nate soon kills Sting using a machete that he stole from Sting. Part 3 Jester arrives at the cannibal's main hideout, when talking to the cannibal's boss, he tells them about the deaths of Snake and Sting, as well as the prisoner's escape. The leader of the cannibals, codenamed 'Venom', sends out a cannibal known as 'Scar', to assist Jester. Meanwhile, Nate and Lewis arrive at a watchtower, to try to find the girls, when Lewis finds a second shotgun and takes it for himself, while Nate finds a bow and some arrows and a katana. Before the guys can find anything, Christopher attacks them, Nate then shoots at Christopher, missing both the cannibal and Lewis, Christopher runs away, Nate and Lewis argue before noticing a map. In the cannibals' hideout, Jester and Yuri are talking to Venom, Venom threatens to kill Jester and Yuri if they fail, before they notice the girls in the haunted house and send Jacques to get them. Later, Nate and Lewis notice that the girls might have gone to the haunteed house and they go after them, however, when they notice the house is so big, they decide to split up, Nate starts getting suspicious when he hears someone following him, and Jacques tries to sneak attack him, only for Lewis to kill Jacques with a sniper shot. Eventually, Nate and Lewis are able to find Ella and Sophie, when Nate and Lewis try to explain what's going on, they hear something outside and Sophie goes to investigate, however, the second she exits the room, her neck is snapped by Black Widow, Nate goes to check what's going on, but is freaked out when he sees Sophie's corpse and runs back into the room, when he tries to explain what he saw, Sophie's severed head rolls down the stairs. Meanwhile, a police officer finds the video camera left behind by the construction worker, believing everyone at the park are cannibals, she goes to hunt them down. Part 4 Soon, Nate, Lewis and Ella find Taylor and Kelly, and Nate hands Kelly the bow and arrows, they hear footsteps and start to get paranoid, until they see it's only Father Graham, however, Father Graham is soon killed by Heather, when the girls run, Heather is able to overpower Lewis, until Nate knocks her out using his Hockey Stick. The group get back together and try to find a way to escape, when they enter the laser tag building, Nate is attacked by Samurai, when a fight starts, Nate is overpowered by Samurai and Samurai is about to kill him, until Kelly saves Nate's life by killing Samurai with the bow and arrows Nate gave her. When Nate and Kelly meet up with the others, David catches up with them, saying he may know a way out, until Jester arrives and shoots David, causing David to admit his betrayal, before he is killed, Lewis is able to stop Jester from killing anyone else by using a flashbang. Part 5 The group try to hide in the hotel, when Kelly goes to the cafeteria, she is attacked by Heather, Kelly tries to defend herself, but soon runs out of arrows, when Kelly is cornered, Nate saves Kelly's life by killing Heather by impaling her with a katana. When Taylor ends up on the roof of the hotel, she is ambushed by Black Widow, but is soon able to beat her by suprising her with a taser, stunning Black Widow, before Taylor pushes her of the roof, killing Black Widow The group soon meet up again back at one of the rollercoasters, but when Ella panics, she tries to run, but is soon caught by Christopher, who snaps her neck. Christopher then ambushes the group with a minigun, but all the group are able to get away. When the group try to run, Nate gets distracted, and is attacked by Yuri, inspite Yuri's camo abilities, Nate is able to kill him. When Nate meets up with the group again, they get back in the hotel, when Lewis notices something across a hall, and goes to investigate, he sees scar and tries to kill him, but then notices the sniper rifle is empty, Scar grabs his flamethrower and tries to kill Lewis, but when Lewis survives, he is able to knock off Scar's mask and shoot him in the head to kill him. The group continue trying to find a way out, until they encounter Jester once again, when Nate and Lewis try to attack Jester, he proves too skilled, eventually, Nate and Lewis double team Jester, seemingly killing him in the process. The group end up in the boiler room, where they see Christopher, who hears them and attacks them, when he proves too strong for the group, Nate comes up with an idea and tells the others to get out of the boiler room, when they get out, Nate gets Christopher's attention, when Christopher pins Nate to a wall, Nate takes out the shotgun and shoots the boiler with the last shell he had, causing an explosion, which kills Christopher and Nate. While Kelly's in despair over Nate's sacrifice, Lewis remembers there are no more cannibals left, and they have survived, until a radio interference reveals there is one more cannibal left, Venom, the leader. Part 6 When Lewis gets Taylor and Kelly out of the park, he goes to Venom's hideout to fight him, when he arrives, Venom starts talking about Lewis' dead friends, Ryan, Sophie, David, Ella and Nate, when Venom mentions Nate, Lewis tries killing Venom with a throwing knife, but Venom catches the knife, the 2 start to fight, but Venom proves himself to be more dangerous than any of the other cannibals, he is able to over power Lewis and is about to impale him with a spear, until a gunshot goes off and it is revealed that Nate is alive, having survived the explosion with only severe burns, he shot Venom in the spine, Lewis grabs the spear and impales Venom, bringing the night of terror to an end, Lewis hugs Nate, happy that he is alive, until Nate points out that he still has third degree burns. Lewis uses the radio to contact help. The next morning, Nate and Kelly agree to start a relationship when Nate gets out of the hospital, a news reporter asks the 4 survivors about the night. That night, a taxi driver picks someone up, after he keeps rambling on, he asks the passenger about their night, the passenger is revealed to be Jester, who had survived, saying 'Have you ever had a really, BAD day?' Cast Tom Dunn as Lewis Nick C as Nate TBA as Taylor TBA as Kelly TBA as Ella TBA as Sophie Ross Oliver as David (Possibly) Glenn Rutter as Father Graham (Possibly) TBA as Ryan TBA as Heather TBA as Venom TBA as Christopher TBA as Jester TBA as Scar TBA as Chamaleon TBA as Black Widow TBA as Samurai TBA as Jacques TBA as Sting TBA as Snake TBA as Jon TBA as Paul TBA as Ajay TBA as Bus Driver TBA as Reporter TBA as Paramedic Trivia *This is the first mini series Nick and Tom came up with. *Originally, the story was meant to be one continuous film, but Nick thought the story would be too long for a film and decided to make it a mini series instead. *The character's surnames are not revealed in the mini series, except Nate's and Kelly's *Tom based Jester's personality on the Mark Hamill version of the Joker. **Originally, the end scene where Jester is in the taxi, he was going to say 'You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?' as a nod to the Jack Nicholson Joker, but this was decided against as it seemed like plagerism. *The story went through several rewrites, including how the characters get together each time they are seperated. *Nate's burns after the explosion are a mix of zombie make up, Freddy Krueger burns and Two-Face burns. *The Hockey Stick used in the film was real. *The miniseries has the largest cast than anything else on Nick's Channel.